The present invention relates to a dust collector in a note counting machine.
In conventional note counting machines, the upper cover is constructed to be rigidly attached to the upper portion of the machine body. Therefore, when machine trouble occurs, when dust accumulated in a filter provided within a dust collector is discharged or when the filter must be replaced with a new one, the upper cover must be removed by removing fixing means such as bolts and this results in considerable time consumptions and great labor.